


I Kissed a Girl (and I Liked It)

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Light foreplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo’s never been hit on by a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed a Girl (and I Liked It)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN 1: Title shamelessly taken from Katy Perry’s song.Also, first time venturing into femslash, so please be gentle.
> 
> AN 2: Written for one of my bingo squares at spnpairingbingo at livejournal
> 
> AN 3: Parts of this were sent as teasers along the way to captainswank via tumblr.Here is the finished story, love!

The Roadhouse was full for a Tuesday evening.Several hunters were spread out around the bar, and Jo Harvelle was thankful her mother Ellen was running interference.Those men, young or old, always seemed to want just one thing once they laid eyes on the sweet blonde daughter Bill Harvelle had left behind.And it wasn’t another shot of Hunter’s Helper.

Jo was used to it by now, and she could usually laugh it off, disappear into the back for inventory or restocking.However tonight was in full swing and she had her hands full at the bar counter.So Ellen handled the tables of rough, tired and cheeky men, ensuring her daughter’s virtue remained intact.

Jo was caught off guard when a woman settled down at the bar.It was unusual to see women hunters, but they did exist.Except this chick looked too pulled together to be a hunter.She was missing a bit of that rough and frayed exterior.Also, she wasn’t with a partner, as was the norm.Joe smiled at her winningly, “What can I get you?”

A return smile and a knowing gaze met Jo’s chocolate brown eyes.   “Beer, whatever you have on tap.”The woman looked Jo over, just a quick head to toe flick with her forest green eyes.She accepted the beer and taking a deep drink, peered at Jo again.“Bit young to be working the bar.”

Jo felt flushed, she couldn’t figure out why, but she felt like a deer in the headlights.Stammering and not meeting the woman’s gaze, she mumbled, “It’s my mom’s bar.So I just help out.”

The woman chuckled, taking another swallow.“I see.”

Feeling a little snarky about being deemed too young and then being laughed at, Jo immediately put on her I-can-handle-you attitude, the one she used with the hunters on a regular basis.The woman seemed to sense the change in her demeanor before Jo could even speak.“I’m Pamela.Not laughing at you, peach.Just wondering what the heck you were doing in this place is all.”

Jo softened, thrown by the nickname.“I’m Jo.Jo Harvelle.My mom Ellen keeps me behind the bar when the place is a bit too crowded.Something about keeping me a lady.”

Pamela laughed again, a full, deep, throaty sound that buzzed through Jo’s ears.Jo couldn’t help but stare as Pamela’s rich, dark hair fanned out as she threw her head back.“A lady?Sometimes being a lady is overrated.”She winked at Jo and finished off her beer in one long swallow.Slowly Pamela got up and sauntered towards the back of The Roadhouse.She gave a half turn and waited, looking at Jo expectantly.

Jo was thoroughly entranced by the brunette, green eyed charmer. Something about her beckoned, and Jo followed from the bar out back, leaving Ash to help out alone. Something tingled along her spine, a sense of excitement, curiosity. She gave her mom a look as she left and Ellen paid no heed, it was Pamela after all. Once outside, Pamela spun Jo around and up against the storage shed. She leaned in and nuzzled against that creamy smooth neck as she heard Jo take a deep surprised gasp. She gave a small nibble and chuckled.

Pamela slowly moved to slide her mouth over Jo's, taking in the wide eyed ingénue as one hand brushed through her silky tendrils. As soon as their lips met, Jo let all hesitation go, not even a thought about it. She sighed into the warm wet heat of Pamela's mouth and let herself be carried away by the rush of their tongues tangling - soft, sweet, lush. She was blushing, and Pamela brushed her fingers over the rosy cheeks, not breaking the kiss.

Pamela pulled back with a soft bite to Jo's lower lip. Jo was panting, and looking like if she wasn't leaning against the shed she would completely fall to her knees. Which wasn't a bad idea, thought Pamela. But not tonight. No, tonight was about showing Jo that men weren't the only ones that could rock her socks. Pamela eyed Jo, guessing it was her first experience with a woman. She gave another throaty chuckle. It wasn't going to be the last.

Jo tried to catch her breath. Holy fuck. What exactly was she going to tell her mother? Ellen always played referee when the hunters came on to Jo. But Pamela. What a surprise. And Jo, she was enjoying it. She gave a thought to what curves could lay under that black leather coat. Curves, soft and round, fleshy - not the hard muscled planes that were so rigid and taut. Curves she could hold onto and get a mouthful of. Curves were pretty damn appealing. She shyly glanced at Pamela, licking her lips.

Pamela held her hand up, fingers spread.“Five minutes,” she murmured, and disappeared back into the bar.Jo took the time to check her breathing, and slumped against the wall, sliding down to rest on her heels.She ran a hand through her hair, moving it out of her face as she contemplated where this was going.She had a pretty good idea they were moving to Pamela’s car or her own room, but the overall agenda was still a riddle to her.And she was strangely ok with that, having some unexplainable sense of innate trust.

Pamela breezed back into the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack and a couple bar glasses.When Ellen looked over and cocked a brow, Pamela grinned.Ellen shook her head and waved her off, sure that Jo and Pamela were just going to drink and talk shit about men.Sometimes Jo needed another woman’s friendship.Not all hunters were male, but lately that’s all that seemed to come into the bar once her daughter had turned eighteen.And Ellen sure as hell tried damn hard to keep Jo innocent, not wanting her caught up in the lifestyle of a hunter, or a hunter’s lover or wife.

Pamela found Jo almost sitting down in the dirt path around The Roadhouse.She was unaware the older woman had returned and looked like she was meditating.Truly, Jo was beautiful, a kind of wary grace about her, combined with the very heady mix of rebellion, need and longing.Jo wanted to get out and experience the world.Ellen had a real hard time with that.But Jo was Bill’s daughter too, and just as defiant.That fire in her, Pamela was banking on that being pretty exciting soon.

Jo raised her head, meeting those sparkling green eyes.She bit her lip, and slowly raised, her hands pressed against the wall behind her.   Pamela answered the question in her eyes, giving her a sultry smile and a wink.“C’mon, to my truck.Let’s drink and watch some shooting stars.”Jo silently nodded, following behind, watching the sway of those softly swinging hips, entranced by the possibilities.Pamela couldn’t help but grin.Innocence turning dirty was an irresistible combination.

Her truck bed was lined with blankets and pillows, seeing as she’d already planned to spend the night under the night sky after drinking off some tension, and the night was still warm.They both climbed in and sat, knees touching, breathing in fresh air and taking in a cloudless night.Pamela removed her leather jacket and gave Jo a once-over.   Jo blushed, not sure what should come next.Pamela poured a healthy amount of Jack into each glass, handing one to the nervous girl.Knocking her own back quickly, Pamela moved into Jo’s personal space and scented her, barely touching and just breathing over her creamy skin.

A soft sigh escaped Jo’s mouth as she closed her eyes and let herself be led.She could feel Pamela hovering over her, pressing her back lightly, sinking down against the bed of the truck.There was hot breath against her neck, along her ear, down and across her collarbone.Soft wetness from trailed kisses met the stirring breeze on her skin and Jo shivered.Her nipples were hard, and she felt giddy and loose, caught up in a rush of adrenaline.

Pamela caught Jo’s eyes in the moonlight and drank in the soft-focused stare.“This ok, Jo?”She leant in again and captured those sugared sweet lips in a kiss, a little more rough and insistent.Jo responded eagerly to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Pamela’s neck, pulling her down. _Ok, then_.Pamela moved her hand to cup Jo’s breast and squeezed softly, watching the reaction.Blown pupils, shallow breaths.She ran her hands up underneath Jo’s halter and grazed the tender flesh.

The heated touch made Jo’s nipples pebble.She felt Pamela skirt the underside of her right breast, fingers slipping underneath the delicate lacy bra while another hand snaked its way up her back and deftly unhooked the clasp.   Pamela slid the bra down those milky white arms and off, before licking her lips and tasting the luscious flesh revealed.She had pushed the halter up Jo’s neck and Jo suddenly arched her back and whimpered, “Pamela.”

Pamela moved up to take one more last kiss before letting Jo go.She wanted to see what kind of curiosity was there.Would Jo be satisfied or want more?How adventurous and explorative could she be?Pamela was hoping for Jo to jump in and respond eagerly still, but best laid plans…plus, it had to be Jo’s idea.Pamela was well aware she’d started the path but Jo was going to have to decide how far she wanted to go on her own.

Jo felt like she was free falling.There was warmth rushing in her veins that had nothing to do with alcohol.She felt tingly and more than a little apprehensive.This was going a lot farther than she’d thought, and it was all so new, exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.   She wanted to continue but she was nervous.Plus, her mother would be out soon looking for her, she could guarantee Ellen wouldn’t let her be gone so long without a motherly quibbling.This just wasn’t the time or place.If she was going to do this, she wanted to do it right.She wanted to make it really memorable and enjoy it without a rush.She didn’t want it to be some quick making out to get off.She really wanted to touch and explore and learn what the promise was behind Pamela’s eyes.

Jo sighed deeply, closing her eyes, letting her hands brush through her hair.Pamela read her body language and tugged the halter back down, pulling away just a bit.Jo opened her eyes, bit her lip and glanced over to see the fallout.Pamela held her gaze, no disappointment there, just a challenge.

Jo grinned at her, her eyes still full of mischief.“When are you back this way? “

Pamela cocked her head, smirking at her.“Is that an invitation?”

Blushing, Jo sat up, letting her hand fall on Pamela’s thigh.“I’d like to continue this – when I have a night off, maybe?Somewhere…a little more private?”

Pamela gave that deep throaty laugh again.“Count on it.I’ll let you know before I’m out this way again, peach.And we can spend time getting to know each other.”She jumped lightly from the truck and headed back towards The Roadhouse.

Jo stared after her, pulling her wits back about her.She reassembled her disheveled clothing, shook off the rush of the last hour or so, and resigned herself to serving up beer to men that now had competition in the form of Pamela Barnes.

 

 


End file.
